What are you drawing?
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: She looked up and saw him smiling interested in her notebook, trying to see what was in it.


"What are you drawing?"  
>Again, she heard that insistent voice behind her, seconds later, the duo saw a drop of pink before them. Cherry blossom petals stirred in the warm summer breeze, ruffling his hair. She looked up and saw him smiling interested in her notebook, trying to see what was in it.<p>

_Kamikaze Escape_—was the best option. She stood from her place and ran without looking back once.  
>By the time she reached her "special place", behind the school, her breath was coming out in labored puffs. Sighing and panting, she leaned on one of the white walls of the institution, clutching her precious book against her chest.<br>The book fell to the ground with a light thud. Namine smiled and shyly brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she examined the picture of Roxas  
>She never understood why she had the desire to draw him. Why she never draw flowers, suns or anything other than that boy with flaxen, spikey hair and cerulean eyes she could get lost in?<br>She now fell to her knees and began to sketch a face with great detail.

...

Roxas walked with seeming disregard for the high school. Another time she had fled ... Did he fail again? Whenever he tried to talk with Naminé, a Kamikaze Escape—as he liked to call it—was used by her, out of any situation.  
>Naminé, his neighbor, possibly the shyest girl in the world (and strangest) he had always known rejected him. In his opinion, she was the model of a perfect girl.<br>Walking a few yards, he found himself in a desolate area behind the school. He was half-surprised to find the staircase leading to the roof of the school.

"Why not?" He thought as he climbed up the steps.

"Naminé?" Roxas asked confused and shocked at seeing her there, sitting against the wall and concentrated on her drawing.  
>Naminé's head snapped up at his voice. She could always tell his voice from anyone elses.<p>

"Ah!... Roxas-kun…" She half-whispered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked slowly approaching her. Namine stood up and pressed her back against the wall.

"Nothing," She whispered shyly, suddenly feeling a shallow heat on her neck.

"Ah!..." She mumbled as her face flushed from Roxas's sudden closeness.

"_Kamikaze Escape_…" she thought.  
>But it was too late, his lips gently joined hers. He was soft but slightly protective and dominant.<br>Gradually, they separated. His eyes opened first, causing much temptation to see her soft, moist lips slightly parted with closed eyes... what was that impulse? He did not know, but he liked it yet he had resisted.

"Rox…" A finger on her lips silenced her, opening her eyes in surprise she saw the boy looking sideways. He suddenly felt a tug on his left arm, making him lose his balance. He brought her down with him on impulse by grabbing her arm, causing a very "awkward" position… Suddenly they heard a noise.

"They aren't here, Sora, Kairi." Namine silently gasped at the all too familiar voice.

"That's odd… I swore I saw Roxas around here …" The distressed couple listened to the sound of Sora's voice.

"Oh well, it's no big deal. Come on Sora, class is over anyway, I'm sure they're fine." Kairi replied.

Once the mini-crowd's voices faded, Namine and Roxas let out a sigh of relief.  
>They looked over at eachother and instantly became hypnotized in each other's matching eyes. They subconsciously locked their hands together and brought their faces closer.<br>Kairi and Sora looked on from afar, from a distance safe of the Roxas Rage and smiled. "They look cute eh?" Kairi whispered." Sora blushed and nodded.

Only a few yards from the two couples lay a sketchbook with "NAMINE" written on the cover. Within said book, sat a couple laying around on the cool summer breeze much as Namine and Roxas were that day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uhm...Hi! Well is my first history in english ^.^ Because I am from Argentina, so I speak spanish *-* I am sorry for the mistakes u_u<em>**

_**I love this pairing. Is soooo beautiful w.w**_  
><em><strong>Thanks for read!<strong>_

_**KYUUxKYUU helped me with the errors, which I'm grateful ^. ^**_

**_Review? ^.^_**


End file.
